This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. One of the most significant advances in computational biology today deals with the protein folding problem: how the sequence of a protein specifies its folded structure (and thus, function). Efforts to study the folding process of proteins computationally are hampered by the fact that protein folding generally requires tens of microseconds or longer, periods which until recently were unattainable through simulation. However, thanks to extremely fortunate advances in parallel molecular dynamics simulations, the full folding process of proteins can now be studied computationally (http://www.ks.uiuc.edu/Research/folding).